


today and fifty years ago

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, English translation, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, background ObiRin, mentions of divorce and miscarriage, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: Obito's granduncle is getting married! Really, Obito didn't mishear; his prehistoric, wheelchair-bound granduncle is getting married! Turns out his bride... is the woman he divorced fifty years ago! How...?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	today and fifty years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hari ini dan lima puluh tahun lalu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843475) by [magma_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden). 



> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto  
> translated by benedicta_morte
> 
> warning for harsh language
> 
> I know the summary says granduncle but in some societies there's no word for granduncle; grandfather is used to address male relatives in the same generation as actual grandparents lol
> 
> written by listening to manatsu no tooriame - utada hikaru

“My grandpa is… getting married?”

Obito’s fingers went cold. That’s impossible, isn’t it?

“That’s right!” Rin sounded so happy on the other side of the phone. “Eh--Obito doesn’t know? Oh, my. Is it because it’s so sudden--?”

Hopping off his bed, Obito shouted a command to his electronic assistant, “Get me the earliest flight ticket to Konoha!” Then he pressed his phone to his other ear, “Rin, are you serious? With whom?”

Cold sweat formed on the back of his neck. There was only one kind of person who’d be willing to marry a senile old man: gold digger preying upon family inheritance. Sage’s teeth! Even though he was relentlessly reminding his family about the dangers of dating towards family business! That old man should’ve been safe in the Full Moon Residence with other elderlies. 

The man rubbed his temple firmly. So sudden--was he eloping? The image of his grandpa speeding down the street with his wheelchair pushed by a faceless bride in a white gown crossed his mind. His grandpa was already past his eighties! He used a wheelchair everywhere he went! Obito wasn’t even sure his grandpa would remember his relatives’ names! Who in their right mind would--

Oh, no. There was no way. Madara had no ties with the company anymore, he wasn’t even holding any shares. A sane money-grubber would’ve set their sight on at least Uchiha Kagami--

“GAAH!”

“Are you okay, Obito? Oh--yes, Saito-san? Bouquets?” Rin’s voice faded as she talked to someone else. “I’m sorry, Obito. I have to go help with the reception--”

“THE WEDDING’S TODAY?!” Obito haphazardly threw in his personal stuff into the first suitcase he found. “Wait--I’m flying--!”

“I’ll call you later! Bye!”

Groaning in frustration, Obito continued packing his things as best as he could as he called his uncle, Kagami. Even until he arrived at the airport, nobody picked up. Of course, they must be busy preparing the reception. Even Saito-san that Rin mentioned earlier--Madara’s personal caretaker who is also Rin’s colleague--couldn’t be reached, making him more frustrated.

“SOMEONE CLEAR MY MIIIND!”

Really, the reason Obito was frustrated is not because he was jealous his grandpa married again in his late age while he was still single. Really!

* * *

After embarrassing himself by screaming in public, Obito realized he could seek answers from the internet. Their company was famous enough, he was sure there would be articles about the founder. Or gossips, at least.

Uchiha Madara was not Uchiha Obito’s grandfather. They were still related, but Obito descended from Madara’s sister. Madara himself didn’t have any child. He had stayed single ever since his wife divorced him fifty years ago. That time he spent to grow the family company and his younger relatives. Their once separated family was finally together again.

When he was raised in his house, Obito tried to avoid the family patriarch as much as he could. Because he is very scary. Super strict. Obito once invited two of his friends to do homeworks in his house and Madara was glaring at them from the balcony. They didn’t dare to say anything else until their homework was done.

Before Obito left to go to college abroad, Madara began to show symptoms of going senile, including forgetfulness. He also developed a new hobby: collecting old films in DVD boxes, specifically an old TV series titled ‘Sanselan’. Even in the nursing home, his grandfather brought that DVD box with him to watch every afternoon.

He found not even one news about his grandfather’s recent marriage. That was to be expected--his family didn’t really like the media's attention. What he did find was an article about his grandfather’s first marriage sixty years ago with a famous actress. In the photo, Madara was younger, but his loose and happy expression caught Obito off guard. He had never seen his grandfather laugh in his whole life.

His wife’s face was familiar, but she must be as old as Madara right now. Now Obito was curious about Madara’s ex-wife. But before he could click the link on her name, there was an incoming message from Rin.

_ Are you coming? _

_ I am _

_ I’m flying rn _

_ THAT OLD MAN REALLY GOT MARRIED? _

_ HE’S NOT MARRYING SOME MONEY GRUBBER, IS HE? _

_ ANSWER ME _

_ Obito that’s rude _

_ Sorry _

_ Don’t worry. His wife is not a money grubber _

_ I assure you _

_ Your name won’t be crossed out from the inheritance share lol _

_ How can u be so sure 8’) _

_ I know his wife _

_ REALLY?! _

_ She’s not your schoolm8 or ur colleague, rite? _

_ OFC NOT _

_ You know her too _

_ DO I NOW?? _

_ You must remember when your grandpa ran away from the nursing home a year ago _

He remembered, but that happened when he was out of the country. He had only heard about it from Kagami. Rin and Saito-san had searched for him everywhere. They said someone found him and brought him back.

_ Don’t mess with me. I will cry _

_ I was surprised too when Uchiha-san remembers her name and face so clearly. _

_ Maybe bcs he watched her everyday on TV? _

Obito frowned. TV?

_ Obito remembers who played the role Empress Nehyalam in Sanselan, no? _

_ I remember her face, not her name _

_ Wait _

Why did he feel like he just saw that face recently, when it was already years ago since Madara made him binge-watch the fantasy series’ third season?

Curious, Obito opened his browser again. The article page about Madara’s first marriage was still opened, along with the photo. He was slack-jawed when he saw Madara’s ex-wife again and he quickly went back to his conversation with Rin. 

_ MY GRANDPA’S EXWIFE WAS NEHYALAM?? _

_ You just realize this now? XD _

_ His current one too _

_ Too what? _

_ Huh?? _

_ I got permission from your uncle to send this _

Rin sent him a short video that looked like it was recorded from the guest row. There, Madara stood with his hand holding on to his wife, his back to the camera. His hair was tied neatly on his back. The couple was wearing a formal kimono. The wife turned around first, her smile wide and happy.

At that moment, Obito realized that Madara married the woman he had divorced fifty years ago, Senju Hashirama.

* * *

Saying Senju Hashirama as just a famous actress didn’t feel like doing her justice.

Back during her golden age, that woman was a legend in box office and TV series. She directed several legendary quality movies back when female directors were still so much unheard of. Her role in ‘Sanselan’ was one of many of her monumental works. Obito had heard several vintage-lovers say that the series was a must-watch. Her bio page in wikipedia was full with official commendation, though there wasn’t much to be said about her personal life; only about her marriage and divorce with Madara and a stalker case many years ago. Just like his grandfather, Hashirama didn’t remarry after her divorce.

Obito was still confused. He had never heard his grandfather ever mention Hashirama’s name. There was not a single portrait of her in the house or a bit of her personal things. How did they even reconcile?

When his eyes followed the cinematography list that Hashirama did during her career, Obito realized he had watched them all when he visited Madara in the nursing home. Almost all titles were already in Madara’s personal collection.

Even though he was going senile, his grandfather was still…

The taxi that brought him from the airport was finally pulling over to Uchiha family residence. The yard was full with cars that he didn’t recognize. There was no decoration like any usual marriage ceremony nor sounds of music--at least not until Obito reached the unlocked front door.

The house was quiet. It was expected because all of his relatives were studying out of town at the moment. There was a row of congratulatory bouquets lining up the dining hall labeled from Uchiha family company branches from all over the country. Except for one, which was labeled from a movie studio.

“Obito?” Uncle Kagami appeared from the corner, wearing formal attire. “You’re home?”

“I heard Grandpa Madara is getting married--”

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Kagami grinned. “What an exemplary grandchild.”

“I’m not! I was just worried if he’s swindled by a crook or something!” Obito groaned in frustration. “And it’s so sudden!”

Kagami laughed, “No wonder you’re Madara’s favourite grandchild.”

“Hmph. As if.” Obito pouted as he followed his uncle to the backyard. Curious and impatient, Obito just went for it, “So uh, grandpa reconciled with his ex-wife?”

Kagami’s smile disappeared. “Yeah. I didn’t think it'd take them this long.”

“This long for what?”

“Reconcile. What else?” His uncle sighed heavily.

Obito frowned in thought, “Why did they divorce in the first place?”

Kagami shrugged. “Officially, unmatched personalities. Heh. That’s one big lie.” He glanced at his nephew. “You knew that our company was able to survive thanks to Aunt Hashirama’s fund supporting us, right? After their divorce, Aunt Hashirama was still holding on to most of the company's stock, at least until I joined in. Without her, our company would’ve already sunk a long time ago.”

“... How could I not know this?” Obito couldn’t remember finding the name Senju Hashirama anywhere and their company hung the pictures of the directors and founders since it was built. They even had the picture of Madara’s father.

“Well, they gave the impression that they didn’t split up on good terms. Did you know? Aunt Hashirama was never absent from board meetings. Uncle also never raised his voice whenever she voiced her opinions.”

“But shouldn’t her schedule clash too much?”

“The meetings were always scheduled during her spare times.”

“And the one who made the schedule… was grandfather, right?”

Kagami smirked, but the smile quickly disappeared. “If you ask me, Uncle Madara probably did something unforgivable to Aunty. No, not cheating.” Kagami quickly added when he saw Obito open his mouth. “They both could have married someone else after their divorce, but they both stayed single for fifty years.”

“You’re sure grandpa didn’t cheat?”

“I’m certain.”

* * *

_ 42 years ago _

Kagami thought his house was empty after everyone went home from the office banquet that was held to celebrate his joining the company. But apparently his uncle had gone home first, and he was not alone. There was a muffled conversation from the kitchen.

He wanted to get some water, but he felt like he would be intruding to a private conversation.

“Tell me why,” Madara’s voice asked. “You don’t have to leave the company. Hikaku and I can spare some share for Kagami.”

He perked up when his name was mentioned. Kagami lowered himself into an alcove near the kitchen and held his breath so he could hear better. For a second, he felt silly, sneaking around like a naughty boy while he’d finished high school.

Well, just this once

“I understand.”

He didn’t mishear, that was Senju Hashirama’s voice. Until this morning, she was the biggest shareholder in Uchiha's company.

“You know I’m not an Uchiha. It just doesn’t feel right to be a shareholder in a family company.” He heard something heavy being put on the floor, maybe a cardboard box. “I’ve told you once before that I will help you until this company can hold up for itself. Now that your family is together again and you’ve gathered enough investors, it’s time for me to focus on my career.”

“You’re in a rush.”

“Well--” Hashirama sighed, sounding tired. “I have to move too, so--”

“Where?” Madara asked sharply.

“Konoha. That new town. I feel bad if I have to keep freeloading with Touka and Mito.”

“You never said anything about that.” Madara’s tone reminded Kagami whenever he interrogated his misbehaving cousins. His detective side showed up.

His investigation skill was still as sharp, especially when he had to protect his family and his company.

“... Should I?”

“Ah.”

Kagami knew they had divorced a few years ago. Anyone who had seen them in the same meeting room wouldn’t even guess that they’ve already separated.

The backdoor was opened, followed by the sound of the car door slammed shut. There were steps coming back inside and tinklings of ceramic teacups.

“Thank you for the tea. I hope I didn’t miss anything.”

“Hashi.”

Kagami had never heard Madara call his ex-wife like that. The ensuing silence made Kagami peeking through the partition and racks filled with biscuits jars.

They were standing right by the door. Madara was holding Hashirama’s wrist. Kagami widened his eyes, thinking if he should intervene before the situation got worse.

“Why do you move?”

“Why not?” Hashirama asked back. “It has a nice atmosphere, they have a great botanical garden, and it’s only a few minutes drive from the studio.”

Madara’s back was facing Kagami, blocking his nephew’s view of Hashirama’s expression. He clicked his tongue. “Konoha is far from here.”

“Mm. That’s the point.”

“Hashi--”

“Let me go, Madara.”

Kagami blinked, thinking if he heard wrong. So all these times…

“I don’t have any reason to.” Madara said softly. “All these times… after all that happened… We’re still okay. There is no other man in your life but me.”

The woman stood still.

“Were you still stalked?” Madara changed the subject.

“Hm? Ah, my lawyer said he moved to some faraway place...”

“A wise choice.” Madara said with satisfaction.

“You’re the one who…?”

Madara nodded.

Kagami frowned. Stalker cases commonly happened to actors or actresses, but he had never heard of anything like that happening to Hashirama--maybe she just didn’t want to tell that to the Uchiha children. But apparently Madara had taken care of it for her...

Uncle Madara wouldn’t do something this far for someone he considered a nobody...

Hashirama hung her head down and pivoted on her heel so Kagami could see her better. Her expression looked sad. “Thank you, but… still, I cannot stay here any longer.”

“Why--”

Hashirama pulled back her hand. “I promised I would help you until your company is stable and your family came back together. Those two goals have been completed.”

“We can start over--”

“It’s time I tell you something.”

What Hashirama said next was unheard by Kagami. He only saw Madara trying to reach for her again but Hashirama brushed his hand away. Her voice broke into a sob.

“I didn’t want to tell you,” she said in between her sobs. “But to be honest… every time I see your face… it keeps reminding me of it! No matter how good our work relationship is--”

Hashirama cried. Madara froze stiff.

“I was a fool. Do you even care? You chose to believe that I was that low, didn’t you? Your own assumption!” Hashirama rubbed her face and stared hard at Madara. “You are not the person I used to marry. We are done.”

The car engine revved, and quickly disappeared from the yard. Its sound faded in the street.

Madara remained stiff before collapsing to the nearest chair in a daze. He covered his face with both hands. His shoulders shook.

Kagami sneaked out of his hiding place. He found something dropped on the porch. It was a necklace with a green pendant. He took it and put it on a table right by Madara’s side. His uncle lifted his face hearing his presence.

His eyes were red and wet.

* * *

“Grandpa… cried?” 

Obito blinked, slack jawed. The incredibly scary Grandpa Madara, who could silence a crying baby with a single glare—cried? 

Kagami nodded. “His eyes were swollen until the next day. I think he cried the whole night.”

That bad?

“What did Hashirama-san say…?”

“You think I have courage to ask him that?” Kagami smiled sadly as he reached up to open the backyard door, but someone got in their way. 

Tall, with greyish-green hair put into a bun above her head. The woman stared at them, cradling a glass of water in her left hand.

“No wonder Hashirama came home with swollen eyes that day,” she commented. She glanced at Obito, and offered a wan smile as a wordless greeting.

“Aunt Touka didn’t know...?”

“About that? I knew it first. Me and Mito.” Touka stepped back to give way to the two men.

“About what?” Obito matched her steps with curiosity. What had his grandfather done to Hashirama until she couldn’t even bear to see his face? Did his grandfather abuse her? 

But Touka frowned at him. “Who is this kid?”

“Kid--?!”

“Obito,” Kagami said. “Uncle’s favourite grandchild.”

“What favourite—!”

Touka leaned down to scrutinize him. “I can see the family resemblance.”

“I, I do not look like grandpa...”

The woman snorted with amusement. “Not him, no.”

A small chime rang from Kagami’s pocket. At the sound, he turned and walked away to answer the incoming call.

“Listen, Obito,” Touka said as they walked side by side to the backyard that was already decorated with a white tent, “You and your spouse, whoever that’ll be, don’t ever assume bad things about each other without proof.”

Obito just nodded hearing that.

“Not to mention if there was a tragedy that fell upon you,” another voice commented. “Add that to your daily professional job...”

From their left, a woman with long maroon hair appeared. Obito knew her--Uzumaki Mito, a famous traditional musician. She was holding a bowl of sweet pudding that she offered to Obito.

“Thank you, Uzumaki-san.”

“Please, just call me Mito,” she said with a small laugh. “How long has it been? Fifty?” she asked Touka.

“More,” Touka answered. “Maybe Obito didn’t know. Even Kagami was a baby back then.”

“What? What?”

“When our village--me, Touka, Hashirama, and Madara too--fell with three natural disasters in one sweep. Drought, earthquake, then a tsunami.”

Obito gaped. He had been told that his biological grandparents died in a natural disaster, along with the majority of their family. But he didn’t know that the disaster was that many.

“The whole village was nearly wiped away,” Touka continued. “The survivors made a new town here, that’s why this town is called Konoha, like our vanished village.”

“Since then, Hashirama has worked hard, right? She took many job offerings and worked until late at night. But Madara misunderstood.”

Obito tilted his head. “What do you mean misunderstood?”

The wrinkles on Touka’s face became more visible as she smiled sadly.

* * *

_ 52 years ago _

“I’ll grab change of clothes--” Hashirama didn’t even finish her words before she jumped out of the car, bracing the rain and ran into her house.

Mito yawned in the driver’s seat, head bobbing up and down. “Are you sure you can drive home by yourself later? It’s late already.”

Touka nodded to reassure her. “This late at night, I’m not sure you both can ride the bus safely. Too many pickpockets in the route to the shooting location.”

“Did you notice that Hashirama hasn't gotten along with Madara recently?” Mito asked, yawning. “I tried to convince them both to go to a marriage counselor, but they both are too busy.”

Touka went silent at that. Many of their relatives get annually stressed after the disaster that swept the Konoha Village from the map a few years ago. Slowly people were recovering with time, but these two seemed to have grown worse instead. Hashirama said that someone conned Uchiha Hikaku and stole a lot of money from him just before the tragedy happened. So Hashirama was working extra harder to replace the money. 

As a new actress, of course there is an easy way to earn a lot of money, but Touka knew Hashirama wouldn’t go down that path. She wouldn’t even do a kissing scene, let alone that thing. This preference narrowed down her chances, but Hashirama made herself clear in her decision.

She didn’t want to make her husband jealous.

Until today, Touka couldn’t understand what Hashirama saw in Madara that made her love him so deeply. Even the rest of the Senju family didn’t understand; why--out of all the people who proposed to her--Hashirama chose an ex-detective with unstable income. He had a pretty good wage back when he was still a police investigator, and with a promising career path too. But he decided to quit his job and started his own business in the city. It’s barely stable when the disasters fell upon them.

“Hmmm…” Mito leaned her seat and stretched. “What took her so long?”

“Maybe they’re celebrating the news,” Touka answered with a cackle. “Hashirama has been holding herself back from calling Madara because she wants to tell him in person.” Touka glanced out of the window. The lights in Uchiha residence weren’t on. The tree shadows on the yard casted an eerie atmosphere.

Right--they might be celebrating, but this is taking too long. They still had to drive out of town.

“I need a toilet.”

Touka went out of the car and ran up the stairs two steps at once, before removing her shoes and went through the dim hallways. She memorized the route to the nearest toilet, sure, but she was also curious what had stalled Hashirama for so long. She suspected something--if she was right, she had only needed to turn and wait at--

“BULLSHIT!”

A cardboard box full of papers slid across the room, disappearing in the dark and leaving its contents scattered everywhere. It came from a doorway. Touka immediately pressed her back to the wall, peeking into the brighter room.

Hashirama stood there, with her back towards Touka, hugging a big backpack. Madara was across her, leaning on a table full of his stuff.

“Can’t you just stay for a while? For two whole days? What’s even the point?!” Madara threw the questions like knives, sharp and lethal.

“You know I’m working,” Hashirama said, her voice was soft and trembling. “You knew--”

“Fuck that--just do other jobs!” Madara yelled, pacing around the room with frustration. “Work at day, and be home at night, like normal people do!”

Hashirama moved--her eyes met Touka’s. She gestured for her to leave but Hashirama shook her head. 

Goodness. Still stubborn as usual.

“‘Sanselan’ is just getting started!” Hashirama retorted, raising her voice. “This is a good opportunity, I’m getting paid more, and there’s no--”

“If you’re bored being with me, just say so.”

“... Huh?”

Touka made a stance, ready to intervene if needed. But Hashirama moved to prevent Touka from entering the room.

“You haven’t been home for many nights, saying you’re at work. You think I would just naively believe in you?”

“Madara, that’s not--”

“Whom did you fuck to get this role?”

That’s it. Touka rushed inside with a finger pointed at Madara. “You know  _ nothing _ , asshole,” She snarled.

“Touka--”

Touka pulled Hashirama away and dragged her into the car. Just as the door closed, muffling the sound of rain, Touka realized Hashirama made a weird choking sound at the backseat.

“You okay--?” Mito turned her body around. “Oh, Hashi…” She slipped her shoes off to move to Hashirama’s side. Gently, she pulled her body so that her head was resting on her lap.

Hashirama cried until she was out of breath. She kept crying until they arrived at the shooting location. When Touka stopped the car engine, Hashirama gathered herself together, wiped her tears, and went out greeting people with a smile as wide as the horizon.

“Hashi,” Touka whispered as they took their stuff out from the trunk. “Before that happened… did you tell Madara… about that?”

Hashirama glanced at her as she put down her luggage. She smiled bitterly, “Do you think he would be happy about it? He’d assume it’s another man’s child, for Sage’s sake.”

Two years later, after a season of ‘Sanselan’ made Hashirama’s name famous, Touka waited in a hidden parking yard not far from a court. Once in a while, she saw paparazzi running towards the front door of the courthouse, getting ready with their cameras in hand. 

Not long after, Mito appeared from the backdoor, making sure their surroundings were safe, then she dragged a woman with bowl cut hair towards Touka’s car. Before Touka got in the driver’s seat, she spotted a spiky, short haired man scrutinizing them from afar. His shades and new haircut didn’t prevent Touka from recognizing him. 

She gave a middle finger to Madara before speeding up to leave the courthouse. 

“Where to, Hashirama?” Mito asked with a wide grin. “Wanna get some ice cream?”

Hashirama shook her head, pulling at her bangs. “Let’s stop by the hospital, I have an appointment.”

“Hee, what doctor?”

“...Obgyn.”

Touka glanced at the rear-view mirror. “Now that you mentioned it, you haven’t told us what happened that made you hospitalized last time.”

“Since… since I miscarried last time, my menstruation cycle was a mess.” Hashirama said, looking out of the window. “Sometimes I bleed out of the cycle, but I was too busy with shooting so I couldn’t check up on it.”

“... And? What did the doctor say?”

“Stressed, and…” Hashirama sighed. “Essentially, the doctor said that I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant anymore.”

* * *

Obito gaped. The dessert was hovering in the air long enough to start dropping down his hand. Mito smiled in an understanding manner, brandishing a tissue to wordlessly wipe the ice cream off him as if he’s her own grandson.

The young man understood, what had been missing from Uncle Kagami’s story must’ve been about Hashirama’s pregnancy and miscarriage. No wonder Grandpa Madara reacted that badly…

But still, Obito couldn’t believe Grandfather accused Hashirama like that. How cruel.

“If I recall correctly, Madara adopted a few Uchiha children after that trial, didn’t he?” Mito asked Touka. “Hashirama was still helping with the business too. Being near the children had helped heal her heart.”

The woman with grayish green hair nodded. “And with her job being so…” She took a deep sigh. “Did you know, Obito? Nine out of ten job offerings were cancelled after Hashirama stated her terms.”

“Ah, was it because she demanded high pay?”

Touka shook her head. “Once Hashirama cut a contract short because the director wanted to change the script in the middle of shooting. He’d wanted Hashirama to play a sex scene. Of course she refused.”

Mito added, “Not only steamy scenes; she even refused kissing scenes!” She took another bowl of pudding and gave it to Obito again. “During that time, it was really difficult for an actress to become widely known without doing any kissing or adult scenes. Joining ‘Sanselan’ really helped with her career.”

“After that, Hashirama built her own studio,” Touka said. “She focused on female directors and new actresses.”

Obito’s mind immediately went to the flower bouquet that he found in the house; it was sent from a certain movie studio.

“Ah, I just remembered!” Mito clapped her hands. “Your father was very close to Hashirama!”

Obito blinked. His father died a long time ago before he was even born. His mother never existed in his life. The only adult figures he had in his life were only Madara and Kagami.

“Kagami-kun and his cousins often went with Hashirama to amusement parks, to shooting locations,” Mito giggled. “Madara was too busy to accompany them. I’m sure even though he pretended he didn’t like her, he was still relieved that someone was watching over the kids for a while.”

Obito frowned. Why did it sound like Madara and Hashirama were still taking care of a family even after their divorce?

“If Grandpa still loved her, then why… why did he accuse her of such things?”

“Well, back then,” Touka sipped her glass of water. “Back then, people believed that only unfaithful women came home late at night, and Hashirama almost always worked until morning.”

Obito still remembered what Uncle Kagami told him before. It sounded like Grandpa Madara regretted that…

“Obito-kun!”

It startled him. From the corner of the yard, he spotted Rin wearing a short lilac gown. Her smile widened.

“You really came!” Rin exclaimed. “Senju-san, Mito-san, may I borrow Obito for a minute?”

“Oh, just take him,” Mito said with a giggle. Touka glanced meaningfully at Obito, making him slightly embarrassed.

As they went further away from the women, Obito realized that there weren’t that many guests in the yard. He counted only around a dozen. Rin held him tight as they crossed the yard.

“Rin, where are we going--?”

“Meeting your grandparents, of course!” Rin turned, her face radiant, floral hairpin decorating her hair. “They’re so sweet! Really really sweet! So SWEET!”

Obito laughed awkwardly. Grandpa Madara? His grumpy grandpa? Sweet? Yeah, right.

“Too bad you’re rarely home.” Rin said, staring at her old friend. “I would’ve invited you to Hashirama-san’s birthday party.”

It was Obito’s turn to widen his eyes. “You were invited to a famous movie star’s birthday party?” Shit! If he knew that he wouldn’t have applied to part-time summer jobs! He didn’t even really need the money—he just needed an excuse not to come home during holidays. Every time he came home, he got trapped every weekend in the nursing house. Sure, Rin was there, but she’s working...

“Obito must be thinking about clubbing parties until early morning.”

“Wha--! I didn’t!”

“It wasn’t like that, silly! Have you forgotten that Hashirama-san is as old as your grandfather?” Rin giggled. “She was having the party in the nursing home. The elderlies were dancing along with old songs, it was very nostalgic.” Rin dropped her eyes as they walked, her face mellowed.

“...What’s wrong?”

“I just remembered that time when Uchiha-san ran away from the nursing home,” she said. “That happened a day after that party...”

* * *

_ A year ago _

Rin watched as an old couple was dancing in the middle of the hall, while an old song playing in the background from an old gramophone—that thing must've been at least a hundred year old. People clapped when the song ended and the couple bowed to their audience.

“You still got it!” Senju Hashirama exclaimed as she changed the record. “It reminds me when you were still shooting. Do you guys still have your costumes?” Her green gown fluttered as she walked and the leaf bracelet she wore on her wrist was glittering in the sunlight.

“Thank you for granting our wish,” the wife said. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“Oh, don’t worry!” Hashirama waved her hand, slipping some of her silver locks behind her ear. “It’s been a long time since I celebrate my birthday anyway.”

Rin felt a nudge on her shoulder.

“Did you know?” Saito-san asked with a whisper. “They both also played in ‘Sanselan’ with Senju-san.”

“Really? As whom?”

“Did you forget? The husband played Jirte, the wife played Volsa. They got married in season two!” Saito-san’s eyes twinkled. He became a hardcore ‘Sanselan’ fan after he accompanied the elderlies watching them every afternoon.

“You mean they actually got married in real life?” Rin asked back. Now she scrutinized the husband’s face more intently as he was pushed on his wheelchair. His age made it difficult for her to recognize the face of a once handsome knight character.

Now a more upbeat song was played. Hashirama danced with two other women, still nimbly jumping and twirling in place despite her apparent age. Even the elderly beside Saito-san who had been chewing on a pudding all day was now standing on his feet.

“Oh, Madara-san knew this song?” Saito-san asked. Madara only grumbled, his eyes following one of the dancers.

Rin wasn’t shocked. The old man was a person of a few words and mostly quiet. He only ventured out of his room when Obito came to visit, but Obito was busy with his study abroad.

Hashirama had finished dancing and was now pulling a new tray of cakes. Rin scurried up to help her. More snacks and refreshments were passed around until a few songs had ended.

“Oh!” Hashirama suddenly exclaimed. “Who picked this song? Oh, I need to dance!” She laughed softly. Almost all elderlies in the room had gotten their chance to dance.

“This sounds like an old wedding song, isn’t it?” Rin heard the former actress who played Volsa whispered to someone. “I feel like I’ve seen Hashirama dance to this song with someone. When was it…?”

At the corner of Rin’s eyes, someone moved, followed by Saito-san exclaiming, “Wh-where are you going—?”

Uchiha Madara now stood tall, propped by his cane. His eyes were fixed on the only person dancing in the middle of the hall—alone, or seemingly with an invisible partner. His steps were firm for someone his age, even though Saito-san was ready behind him with extended arms.

Senju Hashirama pivoted on her heel, twirled her whole body, and stopped right in front of Madara. Without pausing, the woman clasped both his hands, then in one breath, placed his right hand to her waist. They danced slowly in slow circles, without letting go. They almost never looked away from each other, as if they were a couple of professional dancers.

As if the two of them had been dancing together for a lifetime.

Nobody spoke or clapped until the song ended. Hashirama helped Madara back to his wheelchair then went back hosting the event without glancing at him even once.

Rin stayed in the hall until the event ended to help clean up. Saito-san appeared in the bus stop when his shift was over, looking tired, although his eyes were still twinkling.

“Who knew I would be invited to Senju-san’s birthday?” he said in excitement before Rin could even ask. “Did you see when she danced with Madara-san? Oooohhh!”

But Hashirama danced with many other, if not all, guests; so Rin didn’t understand what’s so special about that. “What about it?”

“It’s the song! That song!”

“What’s with the song?”

“That’s—”

Unfortunately, that’s when Saito-san’s bus arrived so their conversation was cut short. The next day, Rin did her activities like she usually does, at least until it was time for dinner and Uchiha Madara couldn’t be found anywhere in the Full Moon Residence.

Security cameras at the garden and Konoha miniature park didn’t catch anyone but nurses and security officers running around in panic. The manager finally called the police but because it wasn’t long since his disappearance, he couldn’t be classified as a missing person yet. That day, Saito-san didn’t come to work, so Rin had to call him to discuss it.

“The camera caught him entering a bus with his wheelchair just this evening!” Rin half-yelled to Saito-san’s hologram face on her phone that was safely attached to her bicycle. “Maybe downtown—did he say something yesterday?”

“Aaahhhh! Sage’s beard!” Saito-san ruffled his own hair. “Uh, I was just babbling to him about Hashirama yesterday—”

“What did you say?” Rin was panting. It was night time; she had packed some dinner and blankets, but the ominous rumbling cloud on the horizon told her that a storm might be coming.

Would Madara-san got caught in the rain? Rin couldn’t bear imagining Obito’s face when she had to tell him that his Grandpa got sick at his age.

“Uhhh… I ranted about the nature documentary that she did, her cool house in Konoha—”

“Konoha?!” Rin hit the brake. “Where—ah, Navigator! Show me Senju Hashirama’s house and guide me!”

A holographic map replaced Saito-san’s face. The road to the address she asked was gleaming blue in the dark. It wasn’t too far—only a few more kilometers, so Rin rode the pedals with all her might until she couldn’t feel her thighs.

The house was quiet, the front gate was dark. When she approached, a small lamp flickered on to show a plate with the name Senju embossed on it. Rin desperately felt around the wall to search for the bell when the plate hummed with a low buzz and a face showed up replacing the name.

“Oh, aren’t you the one who worked in the Residence yesterday?”

“Senju-san!” The rain began to drizzle. “Uchiha-san… the one who danced with you yesterday—he’s gone!”

Hashirama’s eyes blinked in the display plate before it turned off and quickly followed with the sound of keys being unlocked from afar. The mistress of the house appeared at the gate with a couple of umbrellas. Rin quickly told her everything.

“Saito-san said yesterday—she told him—that Senju-san lives around here—” Her voice choked. It was rare that a resident would suddenly disappear or escape supervision; the furthest they could go would be the bus-stop where they usually would still be caught by the security cameras. Uchiha Madara had never disappeared alone; he had always been in nurse’s supervision, until today.

“We’ll search for him together, okay?” Hashirama put their phone together to exchange numbers then she gave her umbrella to Rin. Her voice was calm although trembling a bit. “We’ll meet again here—in half an hour maybe?”

The vast housing complex was quiet as the rain poured heavier and the night became darker. Rin started to get cold. Saito-san called a few times which she couldn’t answer because the rain would drown her voice anyway. Before half an hour was up, she had ridden her bicycle back to Hashirama’s house.

At the gate, two people were already waiting for her; one of them was in an electric wheelchair.

“He was at the gate when I got here,” Hashirama said later when she and Rin warming themselves up inside the house. Her silver hair was wet with rainwater. “What an amazing feat he could find my house…” She chuckled slowly as she gave her old clothes to Rin.

“Ah, Senju-san… do you have bigger clothes?” She asked. “I need to take care of Uchiha-san first.”

Hashirama smiled, “Let me do that.”

“But—”

“Trust me, okay?” She said, pushing Rin towards the bathroom.

Rin still didn’t feel good about it so she showered quickly. But as promised, Rin found Madara dried up in dry, warm clothes, sitting in a comfortable chaise lounge.

“Where’s Saito?” He grumbled.

She checked her phone. There was a text from Saito-san saying that he would borrow the Resident’s car to pick up Madara.

“Going home in this weather?” Hashirama put a tray of fragrant, warm drinks. Her parlor was connected to an inner yard filled with trees. The rain downpoured like a waterfall. “It’s late. You should stay the night.”

“Eh?” Rin gaped. “But, but—”

“My house has never been more crowded,” Hashirama grinned as she draped a towel for Madara’s wet hair. “Please tell Saito-san to pick you up tomorrow. Unless… Rin-chan wants to go home now?”

The young woman shook her head. Still feeling uncomfortable, she offered to cook soup for dinner, making sure all the vegetables were soft enough to be eaten by both elderlies. She heard muffled conversation between the two, even though it was dominated by Hashirama’s voice who told many things to the man.

From the perspective in yesterday’s party, Senju Hashirama looked like she could be close to anyone. She could speak to acquaintances like they were old friends. But Rin knew not many people could hold a one-sided conversation with Uchiha Madara. Even Obito got scolded more often than not.

The soup was served in three heat-resistant bowls. Like usual, Rin was ready to take care of Madara, but Hashirama took over—again.

“Let me.” She said with a wink.

As she waited for her soup to cool, Rin tried to ask. “Sooo… Senju-san knew Uchiha-san…?”

“We were born in the same village,” Hashirama said. “Went to the same school, we even moved to the same city together.”

“So you both are childhood friends.”

“You can say that…” Hashirama said, her attention shifted elsewhere.

Madara tried to reach for a small bag near his leg. Rin took it for him; Madara’s hands were trembling even though the bag was small. He took small cloth wrappings from the bag and gave it to Hashirama wordlessly.

She silently accepted it, unwrapping a necklace with a green pendant from the cotton. She gasped.

Madara whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Hashirama clenched the necklace to her chest, smiling as tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

“I still envy you!” A young man suddenly appeared before Obito and Rin, with a pout on his face. “I’m really jealous of you, Nohara!”

Rin laughed awkwardly. “But Saito-san often saw them both chatting in the Residence after that.”

Saito-san pouted. “I’m really curious about the interior of Senju Hashirama’s house! You stayed there, and even watched this couple reconcile!”

“I didn’t know they were husband and wife before,” Rin said to Obito. “Saito-san let me know the next morning.”

Obito just muttered, “Aaand I don’t even know anything about this until this morning.”

“I’m sorry, I thought Kagami-san told Obito.” Rin said, clasping both her hands. “I felt bad gossiping about personal family stuff.”

“I understand, my family is scary. Even Mikoto-neesan could be scary.”

They arrived at a pavilion surrounded by orchids and various vines. Behind the leaves, Obito spotted two people. One was laying down on a chaise lounge and the other was sitting on a stool. Their heads were close.

Obito recognized his grandpa’s long white hair. He approached.

The newlyweds—old but new?—were wearing off-white loose clothes, unlike what he saw in Rin’s video. The two were chatting in low voices even though Hashirama talked more.

The story fragments from Uncle Kagami, Touka, and Rin were slowly being put together in Obito’s mind like a jigsaw puzzle. Fifty years. Obito knew his grandpa his whole life, but all he knew was his short temper. It wasn’t exactly his fault—Madara was known to be fiery towards everyone…

Maybe, Hashirama was the only person he ever cried about. The only one, after that tragedy decades ago. To be fair, any sane man would cry after knowing that he’s the reason his wife miscarried and the cause of her deep trauma until she couldn’t see his face.

Maybe, after these fifty years, and after old age starting to eat his memories, Madara was still harboring guilt towards Hashirama. What else could explain why an eighty-year-old man with incomplete memory escaped a nursing home with his wheelchair to search for an address he never visited? All of it just to return a missing necklace. Obito was sure no one in his family had ever seen that necklace.

Then, Senju Hashirama herself…

Why did a woman as beautiful and as successful as her would want to be with Grandpa Madara?

“You must be Obito-kun.”

Obito jumped, realizing Hashirama’s eyes on him. When the woman stood up, Obito noticed a green necklace against her chest. That must be the necklace Rin had talked about.

“Madara told me a lot about you.” Hashirama gestured for him to join them in the pavilion. “But he still thought you were small.”

“Grandpa does that a lot,” Obito said, climbing the stairs. “I… borrowed ‘Sanselan’ DVDs from a friend when I was in third grade. Grandpa was mad because I used to sneak-watched it instead of studying. So whenever I visited him in the nursing home, he always talked to me like I was still in third grade.” He cackled.

“You must have gotten it from Izuna,” Hashirama said with a giggle. “You even have the same birthdays.”

Inside the pavilion, there was only a chaise lounge where Madara was laying down, a little wooden table with fruit juice and cakes, and a few cushioned stools. Hashirama quickly poured him a drink before Obito even had time to refuse.

“Um, Senju-san—”

“Psh, I’m your grandmother now.”

“Ah, yes, sorry—Grandma, why…” He watched Madara and Hashirama all over again.

Madara’s eyes peeled open and narrowed at him. “Ah, my ingrate grandchild,” he commented before closing his eyes again.

Hashirama giggled, followed by Obito not long after.

“Well… Uncle Kagami told me a few things…” Obito couldn’t repress his own curiosity anymore. He told everything he had heard since he came home. “Is everything… true?”

His grandmother nodded with a smile. “I’ve gotten ill a few times because of the stress—from the job and from… Madara’s accusation. After I miscarried, Mito and Touka pushed me to divorce him,” Her hold on her glass tightened. “And when I did, I got even more stressed out.” She smiled bitterly.

“Grandpa didn’t… blackmail you or anything, did he?” Obito pictured Madara blackmailing her because he knew Madara had done the same toward people who disturbed their family.

“Oh, no—never.” Hashirama waved her hand. “I just couldn’t live with him—we were just too tense because of our jobs and everything else. Every time I saw his face, it reminded me of the miscarriage.” She sighed. “The stupid thing is… even after everything that happened, I still love him… until today.”

Obito blinked. How…?

“Not just you—even I’m confused. We don’t talk to one another, but sometimes I still saw him when picking up and dropping off the Uchiha kids he adopted.” Hashirama leaned to the wooden wall. “His name was mentioned a few times in my social circle; especially when his company started to boom. Without realizing it I always keep an eye on him; who knows, maybe I would hear about his new lover.

“But that never happened,” she said with satisfaction. 

“What about you…? Grandma had never gotten close with anyone after that?”

Hashirama shook her head.

“I have never heard Grandpa mentioning Grandma before.” Obito said, sipping his juice. “Not even a photo… there was nothing about you in the house—and not in his bedroom either.”

“There is. An old cardboard box in the corner of his closet. Kagami told me Madara forbade him to take that away.”

He glanced down to Hashirama’s necklace.

“He also told me that the contents were scattered when they moved to Konoha, Madara couldn’t even concentrate on his work looking for everything,” Hashirama cradled the necklace. “Kagami said, since then, Madara always keeps the necklace close to him.”

“But Grandpa didn’t return it until last year…”

“I always avoided him in public,” Hashirama reached for Madara’s limp hand and put it on her lap. “You know… when he escaped from the Resident… that was the first time I heard him apologize.”

No, Obito wasn’t surprised.

“So you… loved him for years. Does Grandpa…?” His question hung in the air.

“I don’t know.” Hashirama brushed the bangs on her husband’s forehead. “All I knew was… when someone chose our wedding song during my birthday, Madara got up to reach for my hand.” Hashirama tilted her head. “All he remembers is, we have never been divorced. That’s enough for me.”

Obito fell silent.

“Who knew that I would find the man I once married when my life was nearly reaching its end?”

* * *

Fifty days later, Obito landed in Konoha again. This time, his destination was the family grave.

Last night his uncle called him, Hashirama suddenly lost consciousness. The doctors announced her death when the sun rose the next morning.

All of the Uchiha family were already gathered in the funeral home. Everyone’s eyes were wet.

All but Uchiha Madara’s.

His Grandpa just stayed silent on his wheelchair, gripping something in his fist. His eyes were empty when everyone else was running up and about to take care of the funeral procession.

One of Obito’s cousins told him that Madara didn’t leave Hashirama’s side until today. But even then, he never said a word.

“Grandpa?” Obito knelt in front of his Grandpa’s wheelchair, looking for a reaction. “Grandpa, they’re going to bury Grandma now.”

Madara blinked then opened his fist. “My wife left me again.”

Obito didn’t know what to say to that, so he nodded. “Grandma… uh, Grandma is—”

Madara lifted his hand, silencing Obito. “Hashirama left. Yes,” he said, staring at the green necklace in his palm. “She left this again.”

* * *

Not a week later, Uchiha Madara passed away in his sleep. His family buried him beside Senju Hashirama’s grave, together with the necklace he wanted to return.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> translation note: in the kitchen scene/Kagami's POV, when Hashirama told Madara to let go of her hand, the actual dialogue has double meaning: 1) to let go of her hand, and 2) to let her go and move on with his life
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
